


Love is Deaf

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Love is Deaf Sabriel AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, American Sign Language, Eileen and Gabriel are bros, Human AU, Lip reading, M/M, deaf! Sam, finger spelling, gabriel is an idiot, translations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Sometimes Gabriel’s best friend is frustrating“Love is Deaf. You can’t just tell someone you love them. You have to show it.” - Unknown.





	Love is Deaf

**Author's Note:**

> My knowledge of ASL is very rudimentary so I apologize If I've gotten it wrong. Feel free to correct me :)

Gabriel hated Eileen Leahy. 

 

Okay, he didn't actually hate her. She was his best friend in the entire world, they’d been friends since kindergarten, but that didn't mean at this exact moment, he wasn’t angry with her.

 

They had their weekly coffee date, and she was late. So he was left looking like a sad pathetic loser at his table, by himself with two coffee cups and a large slice of chocolate cake that was much too big for one person (although Gabriel could have eaten it all himself). He probably would anyway if she didn’t show up soon. 

 

He’d eaten half of it by the time she walked through the door. He wiped his hands on his napkin, meaning to give her a piece of his mind for almost standing him up, but he stopped short when he saw she had company. 

 

He was going to kill her. 

 

She grinned at him, her hands a flurry of motion as she signed to the tall boy next to her. He was easily one of the tallest people Gabriel had ever seen, and he signed back to Eileen with quick, skilled fingers. Gabriel had trouble keeping up. He’d picked up enough hanging out with Eileen, but he was nowhere as fluent as either Eileen or the boy she’d brought with her. It was like poetry in motion, watching their hands and faces as they talked to each other, and it was hard for Gabriel to tear his eyes away. He didn’t want to eavesdrop. 

 

Eileen dropped the boy off at the register, and walked across the cafe to where Gabriel was sitting. Her hand came up in a fist and made a circular motion across her chest. “Sorry,” she signed. “I got held up at work, and I told Sam I’d show him where the coffee shop was.” 

 

Gabriel pursed his lips. He pointed at Eileen, and then brought his open hand toward his chest, his middle finger and thumb together as he pulled it back, pointing to Sam, Gabriel’s eyebrows pulled down in a question. 

 

Eileen pressed her pointer and middle fingers to her thumb, with a shake of her head. Sam had finished ordering and made his way across the cafe to sit with Gabriel and Eileen. He put his steaming cup down, and pulled a chair from a nearby table. He took his seat with a smile. 

 

Gabriel returned the smile. He put his hand up flat, and made a waving motion from his head out. He then pointed to himself, and began to fingerspell his name one letter at a time. He hated that he blushed when he did it, but Sam was cute and he was staring at Gabriel intently with his big hazel eyes. It was hard to concentrate with all that pressure.

 

Sam grinned, and signed back. He held his pointed and middle finger sideways, followed by raising his pinky up. He pointed at himself and fingerspelled his name. S-A-M. “Hello Gabriel,” he said, with another smile. “Eileen’s told me so much about you.” *

 

Gabriel bit his lip. How was he supposed to hold a conversation without completely embarrassing himself in front of Sam? He was lucky in the fact that Eileen read lips, but he knew that not all deaf people did and he didn’t want to assume. He held up his hand shakily, trying to think of something to say. 

 

Sam chuckled. “I can read your lips,” he told him. “Just turn towards me.” 

 

Gabriel let out a sigh of relief. “I didn’t want to assume,” he explained, turning in his chair. “I’m not as good as I should be with signing.” 

 

“You’re better than most people,” Sam replied, reaching for his coffee. “At least you try.” 

 

“I didn’t have a choice,” Gabriel smiled. “This one was always getting me in trouble.” he pointed at Eileen. 

 

“Did not,” she fired back at him, signing to Sam along with her words. “As I remember it, you were the one getting me in trouble.” 

 

Gabriel stuck out his tongue at her, and then turned back to Sam. “That’s not how I remember it. Let me tell you something about Eileen…” 

 

By the end of the night, Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he laughed so much. Sam was a cut-up and Eileen had no problem pulling out Gabriel’s darkest secrets in front of him. Gabriel found he didn’t mind, not when the stories were rewarded with Sam’s smile. 

 

He got up to use the bathroom, trying to think of the best way for him to ask for Sam’s number that wouldn’t make him look like an idiot. He came back to find Sam and Eileen standing by the door signing furiously. Gabriel’s heart sunk as he watched them, it looked like Sam was trying to make a quick exit while he was in the bathroom. He hung back, trying to give Sam what he wanted. 

 

He watched as Sam pointed to Eileen, and then hooked his pointer fingers together back and forth. He followed by touching his pointer and middle finger to his chin twice. 

 

Eileen smiled at him, signing back. She held both her hands out in front of her, palms facing up and then curled them, pulling her hand back towards her body. She then put her hand up to her face, her thumb and pinky extended, and tapped in on her cheek. Eileen followed it up with both hands, fingers pushed together at the thumbs, and tapped them twice against each other. Her eyebrows were drawn down in question. 

 

Sam’s whole face brightened. He brought his fist up, shaking it up and down. He then gave Eileen a quick hug and dashed out the door. **

 

Gabriel came out from the bathroom, rubbing the back of his neck. “So I’m guessing that didn’t go as well as I thought?” 

 

Eileen gave him a deadpan look. “What have I told you about eavesdropping?” she asked. “I shouldn’t even tell you what he said.” 

 

“I can guess by the way he ran out of here it’s not good,” Gabriel replied. 

 

Eileen shook her head and snorted. “I love you, but you’re an idiot. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to get to dinner with his brother.” 

 

“What did he say?” Gabriel’s heart was beating in his chest. 

 

Eileen rolled her eyes, and began to walk out the door. 

 

“Eileen!” Gabriel chased after her, but the door swung and hit him in the face. “Eileen, this is not funny! What did he say?” 

 

“That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” She turned away from him with a laugh. 

 

“EILEEN!”   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

** Translations:  **

 

*

Eileen: Sorry  

[“Sorry”](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2027)

Gabriel. You like him? 

[“You”](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=2448)

[“Like”](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1276)

[“Him”](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=3213)

Eileen: No 

[“No”](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1496)

Gabriel: Hello, I’m Gabriel

[“Hello”](https://www.handspeak.com/word/search/index.php?id=1015)

[“G”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/G/5826/1)

[“A”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/A/5820/1)

[“B”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/B/5821/1)

[“R”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/R/5837/1)

[“I”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/I/5828/1)

[“E”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/E/5824/1)

[“L”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/L/5831/1)

Sam: Hi, I’m Sam 

[“H”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/H/5827/1)

["I"](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/I/5828/1)

[“S”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/S/5838/1)

[“A”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/A/5820/1)

[“M”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/M/5832/1)

**

Sam: Your friend is cute

[“friend”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/FRIEND)

[“Cute”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/CUTE/1184/1)

Eileen: Want his phone number?

[“Want”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/WANT)

[“Phone number”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/wordlist/17879/MY+PHONE+NUMBER/635987)

Sam: YES!

[“Yes”](https://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/YES/493/1)

[Fingerspelling](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/pages-layout/fingerspelling.htm)

 


End file.
